


Adventures of a general and her muse second in command

by Punky12345678



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Also there’s a duck, Angst land, Flufftopia, Gen, Inter dimensional Death Stars, Light saber chainsaws, Randomness, Self Insert, We’re all a little crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punky12345678/pseuds/Punky12345678
Summary: Life in Flufftopia isn’t pieceful, then again no one would have it any other way.





	Adventures of a general and her muse second in command

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for my discord friends.

It wasn’t that Cody was an adrenaline nut, but it had been almost a month since anything exciting had happend. Right now she was doing the paperwork that had built up on her desk, the med bay needed to be restocked and a new batch of muses had just hatched.

“General, we’ve got a problem!” Just as she was getting comfortable Cody found her door being kicked open by her second in command, muse Rex.

“Rex, why are you in such a hurry?” The general asked. Rex was usually calm and collected, seeing him in a panic was not a good sign. Inwardly she hoped that Fluffy hadn’t eaten another one of Flame’s despare fruits again, that was one mess she didn’t want to deal with.

“Mutent brockiley.” That was all Cody needed before she was out the door and heading for the workshop.

Swinging by the armoury she came across muse Jessy gathering weapons.

“Jessy, report.” She ordered.

“They came from your workshop mam, last I heard they were headed for the nursery.” The muse reported.

“Damn.” Cody didn’t usually swear aloud but this was bad. The nursery was where all new muses were taken care of for the first six months of there lives, Cody was not going to let it get destroyed.

“Not on my watch.” The General growled before swinging her light saber chainsaw onto her shoulder and leaving. To be continued


End file.
